


When she goes home (Ezarel Version)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Series: When Gardienne Goes Back Home [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Anonymous asks:Hi there! I really LOVE YOUR SCENARIOS! Can you please please write a scene about Ezarel seeing the guardian going back home and suddenly comes back? PLEASE PLEASE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)





	When she goes home (Ezarel Version)

He couldn´t do anything to stop her. Guardienne was finally going back home after being 2 years in Eldarya. It was time to go and never come back…

Ezarel didn´t want that. He needed her more than he ever thought he would. It was irrational and many plans to prevent her from going home were passing by his head, but he couldn´t do it. From the very beginning, it was inevitable and they would never see Guardienne again. 

“Ez…” Guardienne called him, bringing the elf back to reality, he looked into her eyes wanting to stop her.

“What are you waiting for to go home? I have more stuff to do than wasting my time here.” 

“Hum…I know…” A sad smile was plastered on Guardienne´s face as she looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find a non-voiced answer.

With a sigh, Guardienne waved her hand to everyone one last time and entered the portal, looking one last time at the elf, before she was completely gone, just like the portal.

That was it. No portal, no Guardienne to whom he could play pranks on. It was over and that´s how it was supposed to be… right?

He hated himself now. Why did he say that? His last words to her were awful and he regretted it so much… how could he do something like that?

Time passed by and Ezarel couldn´t be more lifeless than he was at the moment. Nothing was good enough. He stopped pranking people, not feeling like doing it, worrying everyone.

It was painful to watch him so down and it was finally clear to everyone how much, in reality, the blue-haired man loved Guardienne. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do…

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned to months and soon a whole year had passed by without Guardienne there. It hurt so much to not have her there for him. It was pointless for him to be without her…

Sitting on the beach, going to the place he had shown Guardienne once, Ezarel looked at the deep and vast sea in front of him, thinking of those precious moments that he had shared with Guardienne once.

“You look troubled, need some help?” 

That voice… no, he must be dreaming, right? It was impossible for her to be there, and yet…his heart wished for it to be true.

“Ez…” The nickname she always used to call him by… how much had he missed hearing it.

“Guardienne…” Looking up, he saw her. There, in front of him.

Extending his arm so he could touch her, Ezarel pulled the girl on to his lap, embracing her with all his body, letting her sweet scent invade his nose, wanting to make sure it was her.

“It´s okay, I´m here to stay…” She said with a calm and sweet voice, making the elf smile.

She was finally back and he wouldn´t let her go.


End file.
